Talk:Dōtō Akimichi
Necessity There's already two unnamed Akimichi, we can wait until this one is named.--Cerez365™ 01:02, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Agreed, I don't understand what makes them different from all the other unnamed charachters. Why does being apart of clan warrant an article when they have almost no significance?--''Deva '' 01:06, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ::anyway, since his inuzuka partner article exists... Holyn (talk) 01:13, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :::I would prefer if all these unnamed clan member articles were deleted.--''Deva '' 01:17, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::The Inuzuka article was recreated after/during the time we were dealing with the whole "unnamed/unknown" clan member issue even though it was deleted before. We did have a forum discussion on it but nothing really came of it.--Cerez365™ 01:19, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :::::Also, I'd be all for "removing" their articles but I was wondering instead, if there was a way to uhm... "hide" the articles because that's a lot of information to have to reproduce o.o--Cerez365™ 01:23, October 31, 2011 (UTC) I find these kind of articles interesting, we never know if these unnamed/unknown will have more importance later... also it is nice to wonder about them and it enriches the clan roll...Holyn (talk) 01:27, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :I like them too (which is probably why, admittedly I created ¾ of them <.<>.> But that's other why the "Other known XXX clan member" section was created.--Cerez365™ 01:30, October 31, 2011 (UTC) We have seen a lot of Uchiha and Senju members yet we don't have articles for every single one of them. These characters are no more important than the random shinobi that take part in the war.--''Deva '' 01:31, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, I kind of agree. The difference is they are from notable clans and were not shown within a crowd or a bunch of people, like the Senju, the Uchiha and the random shinobi in the war. anyways, if it is deleted it is ok too Holyn (talk) 01:39, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Mmm, I think the addition of their image in the "Other Known xxx clan member" area would remove some of the problems. SimAnt 01:51, October 31, 2011 (UTC) So... Apparently Sysops (or maybe just SimAnt) can delete the articles and then revive them you know if or more likely when they get named. I'd prefer to go with that course of action rather than having so many 'unknown' and 'unnamed' articles. Then we can just list them in the "other known members" section if/until whenever. It's not that they're more important than random shinobi or Uchiha which has a fair amount named and didn't appear as sporadically as these do it's just that they're less, uhm, generic. Anyway, what say the rest of ye?--Cerez365™ 01:52, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :@SimAnt- The image thing might be a bad thing especially with the Hyūgas o.o--Cerez365™ 01:55, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :: @Cerez365 I agree. also, the addition of their image in the "other known members" section would do fine (maybe except for the hyugas... ).Holyn (talk) 01:57, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :::What goes for one should go for all... we can store the images somewhere else so they don't get deleted when the sysops spring clean.--Cerez365™ 02:03, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::For sure. Is it possible to link only their image to some text? If so, that would be a possible way. Holyn (talk) 02:07, October 31, 2011 (UTC) who is that Akimichi Member with Minato,and that hyuga behind him, that inuzuka member is he the father of kiba? :We don't Know³. Also, I doubt that he's Kiba's father, I don't think Tsume would frighten away another Inuzuka.--Cerez365™ 19:53, December 2, 2011 (UTC)